Caring Kaidoxoc
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: She felt invisible with the life she led until a Seigaku regular comes with food for the animals that she cares for. Kaidoxoc oneshot


Caring (Kaidoxoc Oneshot)

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

I thought I was the only one that cared about animals in the shelter. Guess I was wrong.

While volunteering her time at the animal shelter that mostly had cats and dogs, she didn't expect to have a boy in a school uniform walk through the door with gallons of milk in his arms with a wagon of cat food following him.

"Um, can I help you with something?" Makoto asked with a tilt of her head.

"No, I got it." He said with a bit of grunting as sweat started to form. He set the gallons of milk on the counter then pulled the cat food bags closer to him.

"What's with all this anyway?" She asked with her pencil poking the container of milk that was closest to her.

"For the cats and kittens. Like there's dog food outside still." He replied as he wiped the sweat away while he fixed the green bandana that covered his head.

She blinked, eyes confused at what a student was doing here. She was a student too but she had already finished the day.

"O-okay." She hopped off the stool she was on, walking around until she stood before the boy.

"Do you need any help with it?" She asked as she walked away from him to open the door.

"No."

"You need to stop being stubborn or I'll make you stop being stubborn . . . what's your name?" She asked at the last second seeing the other wagon get pulled in with his bags on top of the food.

Seigaku jacket was on the bottom, telling me he was part of the famous school.

"It's none of your concern." He said before stepping into the room where all the abandoned kittens were.

"Excuse me!" She squeaked, popping my head just to fall silent.

He dumped milk into the bowls with the kittens gathering around him with an orange tabby sitting on his head.

"What do you want with me woman?" He exhaled with a hissing sound.

"What's your name? I haven't seen you coming here before." She asked, glaring at him.

"It's Kaoru Kaido. As for coming here, I come here every week to drop off milk and food. Then play with the animals." He said with his eyes focused on one kitten that tried to nibble on his finger.

"Ok. Now I know why I haven't seen you."

"Since you were so impatient about knowing my name, tell me yours." He said.

"It's Makoto Gekkou." She answered as she closed the door behind me.

It was silent for a second as she stood there by the doorway with a siamese kitten walking on her foot and sitting on it.

"Besides that, do you stay here for a while to play with them or something? Give them human contact."

He nodded his answer to her then stood up, gently grabbing the kitten from his head and holding it in his arms.

"You're not from Seigaku, are you?"

"No, I'm not. I go to a different school. I just volunteer here because I got my pets here all the time." She replied with a small smile playing on her red lips thanks to the lip gloss.

"Oh. So were you the one that adopted the three-legged cat then." He asked, seeing his answer in a nod. "At least she went to a good home."

"Do you want to go to the other room to the adult cats? I'll take care of the food while you're doing that." She asked as she opened the door for him and her.

He entered another room as she started to drag the solid food to a room behind the desk to dump it into tin barrels.

Grabbing another one of the five bags, she slipped, having it all slip on the floor.

"Fuck!" She yelled as she walked around the spilled food to get the broom and dust pan.

"Here."

Blinking, she looked up to see Kaido holding the objects she needed with a small smile on his lips.

She took it, sweeping up the food while he walked into another room to the dogs.

"There." She said to herself as she closed the tops of the barrels, only to see the milk on the desk still.

Putting that in the fridge, she went to put the dog food into the barrels when a puppy popped its head out. It was a mix between a rottweiler and lab.

"I know. I'm coming." She said as she grabbed some food for them and its mother.

She was recovering from being hit. She was lucky she was found alive still when she was limping to her pups.

Walking in, she saw Kaido sitting there on the floor with her head in his lap, stroking her fur.

"Kaido, here." She said, handing him her food as the puppies started to nurse. She smiled at how gently he fed her. It was like he was a different person then anyone she ever met.

Walking out, she sat down on the stool, going back to the homework she had.

She perked up from the math problems to see the door open and him step out.

Ignoring him, she went back to her problems that was due the next day at 2nd period. She could only stop when she felt hands that were rough from work grip her face, forcing her to look up.

"What do you want Kaido?" She asked, looking into his black eyes.

Her only answer was his lips taking hers onto his.

After that, he let go and left with the wagons.

She ran to the door, flinging it open. "What was that about Kaido?"

"Saturday at 8:00 p.m. go to the park!"

* * *

A/N: I hope ya like it! Please review, comment – if you want.


End file.
